


【優等生之前傳】關於青春的叛逆與愛情「澈賢」

by laviakyou



Series: 優等生系列 [4]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 17:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21395710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laviakyou/pseuds/laviakyou
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Heechul
Series: 優等生系列 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1446238
Kudos: 10





	【優等生之前傳】關於青春的叛逆與愛情「澈賢」

1)  
叛逆期。

這三個字聽起來, 既有青春羞涩的香甜, 亦有若有若無的惹火。

就像曺圭賢那頭粉色的髮絲。

2)  
"你知道嗎, 你真的像極了一個學壞了後被趕出家門的潦倒貴公子。" 金希澈叼著香煙道。

"是嗎。" 曺圭賢慵懶地回應道, 繼續枕在金希澈的大腿上打著遊戲, 任由比自己大兩年的不良學長玩著自己的髮絲, 衣衫不整的模樣有違少年本來散發著的書卷氣息。

他倆又逃學了。

準確一點的是, 金希澈又帶著曺圭賢逃學了。

一個火紅一個淡粉的張揚髮色, 在進入校門不夠一分鐘就被站在老遠處的訓導主任發現了。金希澈一把拉住曺圭賢, 在訓導主任的怒吼中拔腿就跑。

一向低調的弟弟難得願意為他們今晚的地下樂隊演出染了個這麼狂野的髮色, 他可不想他這麼快就被訓導主住逮著, 強迫他染回呆板無趣的黑色。

離開了學校的兩人一路狂奔, 跑進了附近一幢廢置大廈的天台上, 吹了一整個早上的風。

"哥, 你今晚又得收留我了。" 曺圭賢放下打輸了遊戲的手機道, "我又被我爸趕出門了, 因為這頭髮。"

"可以, 我家今晚沒人在。"金希澈一邊吞雲吐霧一邊道。"但你總是被你爸趕出門, 怎麼辦啊。"

"誰知道。這輩子也別想我爸支持我唱歌。"曺圭賢翻了翻身道, "我十八歲到外面租房子住就好了。"

3)  
曺圭賢的叛逆和金希澈的叛逆是不同的。

如果說金希澈叛逆是向來也我行我索的問題學生, 那曺圭賢的叛逆大概是被壓抑太久才爆發出來的一部分本性。

一心嚮往著的歌唱之路, 才是深藏在這個優等生面具下的真實。早在曺圭賢還沒認識金希澈之前, 這個面具在他與父親無數的爭執和口角之下已經佈滿了裂痕。

後來曺圭賢遇上金希澈後, 這個面具便被主人用力一掰, 碎了。

4)  
這不是曺圭賢第一次染髮。

金希澈想起大約是一年前, 同樣是在這個天台上, 曺圭賢說要加入金希澈的地下樂隊時那倔強的模樣。

金希澈最初對於這個和他本應是一點邊兒都沾不上的三好學生挺不屑的。

"我才不是甚麼乖學生。"

第二天, 當逃了課的金希澈打開天台的門時, 他看見染了一頭綠藍色頭髮的曺圭賢站在欄杆邊, 本來束在褲頭的衣擺隨風飄揚。看見來人後的曺圭賢淡淡一笑, 像是向他炫耀著自己也可以"不良"的本事。

那一刻, 金希澈覺得自己好像喜歡上了這個偏執又矛盾的少年。

5)  
大家都說是問題學生金希澈帶壞了三好學生曺圭賢, 但事實並不然。

金希澈除了讓他加入他的地下樂隊外就沒幹甚麼了。

曺圭賢倒是比他更熱衷於逃課, 他嫌課堂太無聊又沒用, 寧願自己上天台打遊戲, 結果還是照舊拿年級第一。

金希澈想, 有些所謂的規矩, 只不過是沒必要存在的條條框框, 扼殺人的可能性。

他覺得至少現在的曺圭賢比以前看上去快活多了。

不過對於"帶壞"曺圭賢這件事, 金希澈也不是完全沒有罪惡感的。

那就是每次他知道曺圭賢又被趕出家門的時候。

雖然曺圭賢總是一臉淡然, 不太在意的模樣, 但這卻令金希澈覺得更不好受了。

他恨自己不是一個家裏不愁衣食住行的有錢富二代, 那就可以直接把曺圭賢帶到自己家裏住了。

但現實似乎只能容許他們當亡命鴛鴦。

雖然這聽上去也挺浪漫的。金希澈開玩笑的暗想著, 不禁了苦笑一下。

6)  
"哥, 你有在聽我說嗎?" 曺圭賢看見金希澈若有所思的安靜模樣和平日大相徑庭, 不禁疑惑地在他眼前揮揮手, 要把他的靈魂喚回來。

"...嗯?"

"我說, 今天晚上演出完後, 請我吃炒年糕吧! "

"...啊, 你這崽子, 就知道找我要吃要喝的..."

"嘻嘻, 哥~" 曺圭賢抱著金希澈的臂笑著撒嬌道。

真是個令人沒轍的孩子。

"知道啦知道啦。"

"耶~~~"

曺圭賢開懷地笑起來, 明媚得就像春天的第一片花瓣, 搖搖曳曳地飄落在金希澈的心尖上。淡金的陽光灑落在粉色的毛上, 讓他看起來如夢如幻般的不真實, 就像從上天偷溜到凡間的精靈一樣, 彷彿下一秒便會被喚回天界。

金希澈很少稱讚別人的外貌, 因為他覺得不會有人長得比自己好看。

但這一刻, 他覺得曺圭賢笑得很美。

真想把他永遠留在自己的身邊。

這麼想著的金希澈情不自禁地慢慢欠下身, 往曺圭賢的臉湊近, 漂亮的眼眸忽明忽暗。

曺圭賢沒有把頭挪開, 只是垂下了眼簾, 悄悄迴避金希澈極具侵略性的眼神。

但當雙唇快要碰著的時候, 金希澈停下了。

他不知道這是不是正確的。

原來天上天下唯我獨尊的金希澈, 也會有那麼一兩個無法瀟灑起來的時候。

例如在面對這段關係模糊的感情時。

7)  
早上那個尚未完成的吻, 令兩人之間蒙上了一層欲蓋彌障的曖昧, 直到晚上的演出仍未消退。

金希澈第一次覺得這種本應只能為可愛這個形容詞代言的顏色, 配上曺圭賢那副禁欲的臉居然會如此煽情, 尤其是上了舞台妝後。本來烏黑清澈的眼瞳畫了眼線後卻多一份欲說還休的誘人, 眼下小巧的淚痣更是撩撥心弦。

金希澈一邊彈著結他, 一邊飛快地鬆開自己的領帶, 果不其然引來台下女粉絲的尖叫。

他只是覺得今天舞台上的燈光比往時更熱了。

8)  
演出的氣氛逼近沸騰的頂點。

身為主唱的曺圭賢被火紅火綠的光燈打射著, 白皙的手指隨意撩了一把頭髮, 狂野的粉色髮絲折射著異樣的光芒。他趁著間奏的短暫瞬間轉過頭望向金希澈, 微歪著頭, 勾起嘴角, 朝他調皮地眨了眨單邊的眼睛。

和聽到請客吃炒年糕時的那個純淨的笑容相比, 這個天真亦邪的笑意彷彿帶著蠱毒。

媽的。這個野崽子。

金希澈快要壓不住心底的邪火了。

9)  
青春期的荷爾蒙是一種神奇的化學物質, 能夠麻醉人的大腦, 賦於人魯莽的勇氣。

而此刻的金希澈只是瘋狂的希望在曺圭賢身上留下一個永不磨滅的痕跡, 向全世界宣示自己對他的佔有權。

很幼稚, 卻又浪漫又狂放, 就像曺圭賢那頭不羈的粉髮。

既然自己有了興致, 為甚麼還要壓抑本性?

要麼不幹, 要幹就幹到極致。這才符合金希澈的做人理念。

圭賢啊, 你可別怪我, 要怪, 就怪舞台上的燈光太過於熾熱吧。

電光火石之間, 金希澈突然上前, 一把按住曺圭賢的後頸, 吻上了他的嘴唇。

全場發出震耳欲聾的驚呼。

曺圭賢柔軟的唇瓣被金希澈含在嘴裏輕輕吸吮, 細嫩的觸感比想像中更美妙。他又迷戀地用舌尖舔了舔他的唇, 才不捨地離開。

"哥...." 曺圭賢的眼裏盡是迷離的神情。

"圭賢, 跟哥交往吧。"

10)  
金希澈看著曺圭賢一邊嚼著炒年糕一邊嚷嚷, 臉頰鼓得像隻藏了瓜子的倉鼠。

"哥你怎麼就突然說吻就吻上來, 還在台上! 你這瘋子!! "

"好了好了別生氣嘛。" 金希澈著哄孩子, 一直在揉著那頭毛茸茸的粉髮。

"你要給我買一星期份的炒年糕。"

"呀西你這小子......好好好, 我給你買就是了。"

"嘻嘻, 最愛哥了。" 曺圭賢抱住金希澈的手臂, 歪頭蹭在哥哥的肩頭。

金希澈拍著他的頭, 望向夜空, 看著天上掉下今年首爾冬天的第一片雪花。

像他們這些處於叛逆期的人, 甚麼都有, 亦甚麼都沒有。

在這種容易走向極端的年紀, 大家都只憑著一腔的熱情, 不理世界的勸阻, 義無反顧地撲向自己嚮往的那點甚麼, 哪怕是個火坑, 才能守住易碎的自尊心。

就像這個孩子追逐自己的夢想, 就像自己愛上了這個孩子一樣。

金希澈握緊了牽著曺圭賢的手, 低頭吻上了藏在粉髮中的髮旋。

真希望這個晚上可以永遠延續下去。

Fin.


End file.
